Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 04
is the seventh and eighth episodes of the Beyblade Burst Rise anime and the fourth episode Internationally. Episode 7 aired on the CoroCoro Channel on Youtube on May 17th, 2019 and Episode 8 aired on May 24th, 2019 in Japan. Both episodes later aired as one episode on February 8th, 2020 in New Zealand and will later air on February 22nd, 2020 in America Plot Blading superstar Valt Aoi visits Dante for a friendly battle before opening the Bey Carnival. Once the tournament begins, the Victories will need to get the hang of the Hyper Stadium if they hope to win. Major Events * Valt returns to Japan and battles Arman and Dante, and beats them both. * Dante creates the Rock Layer Base. * The Beyblade Carnival begins. * The Hyper Stadium is introduced. * Joe is introduced and is revealed to own a bey named Judgement Joker. * Taka is defeated by Joe while Dante, Arman, Fumiya, and Ichika succeed to the next round but Ichika is later defeated by Joe and eliminated from the Beyblade Carnival. Characters * Dante Koryu * Valt Aoi * Arman Kusaba * Taka Kusaba * Ichika Kindo * Tango Koryu * Joe Lazure (Debut) * Fumiya Kindo * Lodin Haijima (debut) * Hanami Beyblades * Sword Valtryek Blitz Power Retsu (Valt's) * Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan (Dante's) * Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten (Arman's) * Glyph Dragon Sting Charge Zan (Dante's) * Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan (Dante's; debut) * Wizard Fafnir Ratchet Rise Sen (Fumiya's) * Judgement Joker 00Turn Trick Zan (Joe's; debut) * Orb Engaard 13 Wedge (Ken's) * Crash Roktavor 8Bump Yard (Taka's) * Archer Hercules Gravity Operate (Ichika's) Featured Battles * Dante Koryu (Glyph Dragon Sting Charge Zan) vs. Arman Kusaba (Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten) ** Unknown Round: Arman and Ashindra (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) * Valt Aoi (Sword Valtryek Blitz Power Retsu) vs. Arman Kusaba (Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten) = Valt and Valkyrie (2-0) ** Round 1: Valt and Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Valt Aoi (Sword Valtryek Blitz Power Retsu) vs. Dante Koryu (Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan) = Valt and Valkyrie (2-0) ** Round 1: Valt and Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Taka Kusaba (Crash Roktavor 8Bump Yard) vs. Joe Lazure (Judgement Joker 00Turn Trick Zan) = Joe and Joker (2-0) ** Round 1: Joe and Joker (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Ichika Kindo (Archer Hercules Gravity Operate) vs. Joe Lazure (Judgement Joker 00Turn Trick Zan) = Joe and Joker (2-0) ** Round 1: Joe and Joker (Burst Finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used * Hyper-Flux (Sword Valtryek Blitz Power Retsu) * Wing Whip (Sword Valtryek Blitz Power Retsu) * Dragon Launch (Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan) * Bushin Guard (Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten) * Tower Counter (Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten) * Rock Crash (Rock Dragon Sting Charge Zan) * Fate Judgement (Judgement Joker 00Turn Trick Zan) * Fortune Trick (Judgement Joker 00Turn Trick Zan) Full Episode Beyblade Burst GT - Episode 7|Episode 7 (Japanese) Beyblade Burst GT - Episode 8|Episode 8 (Japanese) Gallery Burst GT E07 Excited Drum.png Burst GT E07 Drum and Valt.png Burst GT Powered Up Valt.png Burst GT E07 Drum and Ace Dragon.png Burst GT E07 Valt and Victories Club Members.png Burst E07 Victories Club Members.png Burst GT E07 Valt Leaving The Victories Bey Club.png Burst GT E07 Drum and Rock Dragon.png Trivia * Episode 8 is the first Japanese episode of Beyblade Burst Rise to show Rock Dragon in the title card. * When Dante was declared victor in his first battle, his photo shows him with Ace Dragon instead of Rock Dragon. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Rise episodes Category:Beyblade Burst episodes